Encontros Através de um Site
by FireKai
Summary: A Tomoyo decide que está na hora de encontrar a sua alma gémea. A Sakura inscreve a Tomoyo num site e ela vai ter encontros com várias pessoas. Será que encontrará a sua alma gémea? Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: A Tomoyo e a Sakura, bem como todas as outras personagens de Card Captor Sakura, não me pertencem.**

A Tomoyo estava farta de não ter ninguém para compartilhar os seus sentimentos e decidiu inscrever-se num desses sites que promovem encontros entre pessoas, para que elas se conheçam melhor.

A Tomoyo sabia que, nem sempre as coisas que as pessoas diziam ser nesses sites eram verdade, mas mesmo assim decidiu arriscar.

"Olha, vês? É aqui que tens de escrever como és." - disse a Sakura, apontando com o dedo para um quadrado no ecrã do computador.

"Obrigado por me ajudares Sakura." - agradeceu a Tomoyo sorrindo.

"Não há problema." - disse a Sakura. - "Vamos lá escrever algo sobre ti."

"Não sei o que posso dizer..."

"Vamos começar pelo aspecto físico, ok?" - perguntou a Sakura.

"Está bem." - disse a Tomoyo.

"Então, olhos azuis escuros, cabelos longos e... de que cor são os teus cabelos?" - perguntou a Sakura.

"É difícil de dizer." - disse a Tomoyo. - "A minha cor de cabelo está sempre a mudar. É culpa da minha cabeleireira, ela quer sempre experimentar cores novas."

"Bem, vamos pôr que o cabelo é cinzento." - disse a Sakura, digitando. - "Vamos ver... altura média... peso médio... acho que chega."

"Agora quanto às características psicológicas..." - começou a Tomoyo, mas foi interrompida pela Sakura.

"Sincera, carinhosa, simpática, boa conselheira..." - disse a Sakura.

"Achas mesmo que eu sou tudo isso?" - perguntou a Tomoyo.

"Claro que sim." - disse a Sakura. - "Acho que isto basta... é melhor pôr-mos alguma coisa sobre as tuas coisas favoritas."

"Hum... gosto de cantar e de ouvir música... gosto de filmar as pessoas, principalmente a ti Sakura ... gosto de costurar, fui eu que fiz todos os teus vestidos e ... acho que é só." - disse a Tomoyo.

"Certo." - disse a Sakura. - "Pronto, o teu profile está criado, agora é só esperar para ver se alguém responde."

Nos dias seguintes, a Sakura e a Tomoyo estiveram atentas para ver se a Tomoyo recebia algum e-mail.

A Tomoyo recebeu um e-mail de um rapaz que era alto, com cabelos negros, gostava de desporto e dizia que tinha conhecimento sobre várias coisas do passado.

A Sakura encorajou a Tomoyo a marcar um encontro com o rapaz e a Tomoyo aceitou. No dia marcado, eles encontraram-se, mas para grande surpresa da Tomoyo, o rapaz era o Yamazaki. No dia seguinte, a Chiharu deu-lhe um grande puxão de orelhas.

Mesmo assim, a Tomoyo não desistiu. Dois dias depois, recebeu um e-mail de um rapaz que se intitulava culto, de altura e pesos médios, cabelo azul e que também gostava de música. Mais uma vez, a Tomoyo marcou um encontro e dessa vez descobriu que a pessoa com quem tinha marcado o encontro era o Eriol.

A Tomoyo começava a perder as esperanças de conhecer alguém novo, por quem se pudesse apaixonar ou pelo menos, ser amiga. No dia seguinte recebeu um novo e-mail, mas desta vez era de um homem mais velho, que também queria conhecer a Tomoyo.

Era professor, era alto e tinha cabelos castanhos. A Sakura e a Tomoyo decidiram que iriam recusar a proposta da Tomoyo se encontrar com ele, porque ele era muito mais velho que a Tomoyo e porque o professor Terada andava estranho nos últimos dias, a dizer que ia ter um encontro com uma pessoa que tinha conhecido através dum site.

A Tomoyo decidiu alterar o seu profile, dizendo que apenas queria contactos com pessoas com menos de vinte anos de idade. Mais um e-mail chegou e mais um encontro foi marcado. Desta vez foi o Yukito que apareceu no local do encontro. A Tomoyo ficou furiosa como nunca ninguém a tinha visto antes.

Estava farta que fossem sempre as mesmas pessoas a responder. Ela queria alguém novo e diferente. O Touya também não ficou muito contente pelo Yukito querer andar a conhecer novas pessoas através de um site.

Finalmente, a Tomoyo decidiu tentar pela última vez e depois de receber um e-mail novo, de um rapaz de olhos e cabelos castanho e decidiu tentar encontrar-se com ele.

Estoirou a bomba, quando ela viu que era o Shaoran. A Tomoyo ficou muito deprimida e a Sakura ficou super zangada. A Sakura terminou o namoro com o Shaoran.

"E eu continuo sozinha." - queixou-se a Tomoyo.

"Deixa lá." - disse a Sakura. - "Agora somos duas."

As duas amigas suspiraram. A Sakura pegou numa revista que estava à sua frente e começou a lê-la, até que deu um pulo de alegria.

"Olha aqui Tomoyo! Agora o site oferece novas coisas!" - disse a Sakura, apontando para uma página da revista.

"Hum... agora podemos falar com a pessoa através da internet e saber a idade e o nome delas." - leu a Tomoyo.

"Parece-me bem." - disse a Sakura sorrindo.

"Oh, nem penses." - disse a Tomoyo. - "Não vou cair numa dessas de novo."

"Vá lá, não tens nada a perder." - disse a Sakura.

A Tomoyo ficou pensativa durante um momento.

"Não sei porquê, mas vou arrepender-me da decisão que estou a tomar agora." - disse a Tomoyo. - "Mas... vamos lá tentar de novo."

E assim, a Sakura e a Tomoyo voltaram a inscrever-se no site, para encontrarem alguém novo para conhecerem ou talvez a alma gémea delas.

**O que acharam da fic? Mandem reviews!**


End file.
